Kematian, Aku Membencimu
by seerstella
Summary: Semua itu berawal ketika mereka masih akur. Ditulis untuk #BiweeklyPrompt 7: Mitologi Yunani AU, dari Asha D. Featuring Rodrick as Hypnos and Greg as Thanatos. Total AU, warnings inside.


Title: Kematian, Aku Membencimu

Author: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Greek Myth. This is made purely for fun.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Semua itu berawal ketika mereka masih akur.

Pairing: brotherly!Rodrick/Greg, slight!Greg/Holly, slight!Rodrick/Heather (Holly)

Genre: AU. Total AU.

Warning: some OOCness and language.

A/N: Mitologi AU (Thanatos dan Hypnos) untuk BiweeklyPrompt7 dari Asha D. Udah setahun sejak WeeklyPrompt 1, yay!

Kebanyakan mengacu pada filmnya, tapi ada sedikit aspek dari bukunya. Baru kelar UAS jadinya pengen buat sedikit brotherly moments, because I'm a sucker of it. So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**Kematian, Aku Membencimu**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_"…Putra kembar Dewi Malam, Kematian dan Tidur… sepasang dewa mengerikan. Bahkan matahari tidak pernah bersinar atas mereka, yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asing, yang tidak dimengerti bahkan oleh ibu mereka sendiri… Semua itu berawal dari permainan antara mereka sendiri, ketika mereka masih akur…"_

* * *

"Rodrick! Rodrick!"

"Apa? Ganggu saja! Memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?!"

"Pastinya! Aku tidak tidur terus seperti dirimu! Keluarlah!"

"Tidak mau! Kau seperti tidak tahu aku baru kerja nanti malam!"

"Payah! Pulang sana, ke guamu yang paling gelap di Dunia ini!"

"Lho, ini guaku! Ada sungai Lethe di sini! _Kau_ yang pulang, dasar bodoh! Minta ditendang ke tempat Minos, rupanya!"

"Sial, kau benar! Keluarlah, Rodrick!"

"Tidak mau! Makanya jangan memandu orang ke Dunia Kematian terus, Gregorios!"

Gregorios nyengir kuda mendengarnya, namun bertekad tak bisa dikalahkan. Dia terus berteriak di mulut gua itu, seperti biasanya. "Daripada kau, kubangunkan sekarang saja masih untung!"

"Pergi sana! Ada apa sih?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mampir ke guamu? Aku suka sekali bunga _poppy_-mu!"

"Bohong! Pasti ada maunya!" Sebuah batu dilemparkan dari dalam gua, dan Gregorios menangkapnya sambil memaki.

Kemudian dia tertawa, suaranya bergema dalam kegelapan Dunia Bawah. "Iya, iya. Hera memanggilmu! Katanya 'panggil Hypnos, tukang tidur itu'!"

"Jangan kurang ajar, aku abangmu!"

"Kau _kembaran_ku."

"Lahir duluan. Heh. Sudahlah." Hypnos, yang dipanggil Rodrick khusus oleh saudaranya, Thanatos (yang disebutnya Gregorios atau Greg biar singkat), perlahan beranjak keluar dari guanya yang gelap. Dia duduk di hamparan bunga _poppy_ yang ditanam di depan guanya sebelum menarik kembarannya duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa lagi Bos Dewi Dari Atas Sana memanggilku? Aku perlu tidur!"

"Sudahlah, aku menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatku bukan untuk berdebat denganmu," Greg menyahut, mengayun-ayunkan obor di tangannya. "Kau tahu Perang masih hangat-hangatnya?"

Rodrick menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. "Jadi kau perlu tambahan tenaga? Ibu takkan menyukainya, tahu."

"Bukan itu! Aku tidak perlu mendengar kuliahnya soal 'bekerja sendiri' dan 'takdir masing-masing' untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya! Lagipula, bukan pekerjaanku mengurus orang-orang yang mati karena perang."

"Kau benar. Itu bagian Keres. Kau cuma mengurus orang yang matinya enak. Terus, terus, kenapa aku dipanggil?"

"Hera bilang dia perlu bantuanmu."

"Menurutmu, dia akan memintaku menidurkan siapa?"

"Zeus lagi, mungkin? Moga-moga bukan. Rusak Dunia Manusia dibuatnya," jawab Greg, wajahnya suram. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Zeus, aku ingin sekali melihatnya berkunjung kemari sekali-sekali."

Rodrick meninju bahu saudaranya sambil nyengir. "Dasar anak aneh. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Aduh!" Greg mengusap bahunya sambil cemberut, tapi kekesalannya tidak bertahan lama. "Kudengar dia takut kemari. Payah, ya."

"Mungkin dia takut mati. Atau…" Rodrick membiarkan perkataannya menggantung sejenak. "Mungkin dia takut denganmu atau Keres."

"Huh, padahal para Keres cantik-cantik semuanya, kecuali Patty, dan aku seperti Eros," Greg menjawab, mengibaskan sayapnya.

Rodrick nyengir. "Kau versi gelap Eros, tapi siapa peduli? Dunia Bawah lebih menakjubkan. Di atas sana terlalu silau."

"Kurasa Helios dan Apollo _workaholic_… dan Artemis sepertinya berkompromi dengan Ibu untuk membagi bulannya dengan malam. Tidak ada yang benar-benar gelap seperti di sini," gumam Greg. "Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memandu Zeus di sini. Pasti senang punya penetap istimewa seperti dirinya di tempat ini."

Rodrick tertawa keras sekali. "Kita lihat saja, semoga kau tidak ditelikung Hermes untuk itu, saudaraku. Persaingan kalian berdua sebagai Pemandu selalu jadi tontonan seru," balasnya enteng sambil mengacak rambut saudaranya. Dia berdiri. "Aku mau menangani Bos Dewi dulu. Jangan minum air Lethe, awas kau!"

"Takkan! Oh, oh! Sampaikan salamku untuk Holly!"

"Ogah!"

* * *

"Hypnos."

Rodrick membungkuk sedikit, dan kembali menatap dewi itu. Tidak seperti ibunya, dia tidak takut dan hormat padanya, meskipun dia istri Raja Para Dewa. Siapa peduli akan Hera kalau Dewi Nyx, ibunya tercinta, yang kadang iseng dipanggilnya Souzana seperti nama salah satu manusia cerewet yang pernah ditidurkannya, selalu bisa menakuti setiap mahkluk di Dunia Bawah dengan kuliahnya yang baru selesai saat Alektryon baru berkokok?

"Hypnos, matamu kenapa?"

Rodrick perlahan menggosokkan jari ke di bagian bawah matanya. Jarinya kontan ternoda hitam. "Bukan apa-apa," gumamnya. Dia tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana serunya memakai benda itu di Dunia Bawah yang tidak punya sedikitpun cahaya, tawa Greg ketika melihatnya pertama kali dengan obor terbaliknya, atau ceramah ibunya soal penampilan barunya. Semua itu bukan urusan si Bos Dewi yang satu ini.

Hera tampak kesal. "Kalau saja aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Hypnos, kau sudah kulempar seperti Hephaestus. Kekurangajaranmu—"

_Kalau kau tidak butuh bantuanku, dewi sok, kau takkan repot-repot memanggilku. _Rodrick melirik ke luar dan melihat malam mulai turun. Ibu sudah mulai bekerja. Tak terbayang betapa panjang ceramahnya kalau dia sampai terlambat. "Bisa dipercepat?" selanya. "Aku buru-buru."

Hera cemberut, tapi kemudian menjawab. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Perang sedang berlangsung dan Zeus memihak Troya."

"Kau ingin aku menipunya? _Lagi?_"

Hera mengangguk; sorot matanya yang angkuh memuakkan dewa muda di hadapannya. "Tutup mulutmu. Kau tampak tolol sekali."

Rodrick mengabaikannya. "Aku belum lupa betapa repotnya kami harus bersembunyi karena ulahmu. Memangnya kau punya apa untuk membayarku?"

Hera membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dalam istana Olimpus yang menyilaukan itu, dan menunjukkan sebuah singgasana emas yang indah. "Kalau saja Paris bodoh itu memilihku dan bukan Aphrodite," gerutunya sambil membiarkan Rodrick memperhatikan kursi itu. "Semua ini takkan terjadi. Dasar pencuri wanita."

Rodrick mendapati gerutuannya sangat lucu dia mulai tertawa. Tawanya aneh; keras dan serak, khas tawa penghuni Dunia Bawah, dan Hera menatapnya keheranan. "Apa yang lucu, Hypnos?"

Dewa muda itu tidak ingin memberinya kepuasan dengan memberitahu yang sebenarnya, maka diberinya alasan lain. Dia menguap lebar-lebar dengan kurang ajarnya, dan Hera melotot. "Kaupikir aku akan puas dengan kursi emas konyol yang bahkan takkan bisa terlihat di guaku? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan kerusakan yang suamimu perbuat karena keinginanmu menipunya waktu itu!"

Hera masih tampak sangat tersinggung. "Baiklah," sahutnya kemudian. "Apa maumu?"

Rodrick tercenung memikirkannya. Dia sendiri tidak memiliki apapun yang diinginkan; baginya menidurkan manusia dengan ketukan dua tongkatnya setiap malam sudah cukup menyenangkan. Lagipula dia bisa tidur selama yang dia mau.

Tapi mendadak suara tawa Greg terdengar di telinganya.

_"Sampaikan salamku untuk Holly!"_

Dia tersentak seolah ditampar.

"Holly," gumamnya, menyebutkan nama gadis yang sudah lama menghuni pikiran saudaranya.

"Apa?"

"Hol—maksudku Pa-Pasithea." Kebiasaan mereka menyebut dewa-dewi di sekeliling mereka dengan nama-nama buatan sendiri terkadang menyebalkan. _Tidak lucu juga kalau kelepasan begini di depan si Bos Dewi._

Wajah kesal Hera seketika berubah. "Anak gadisku?"

Rodrick hanya mengangguk. Tak terbayang wajah saudaranya kalau dia berhasil membawa gadis itu pulang untuknya. Pasti Greg akan sangat bangga padanya. Keduanya terdiam, dan Hera membuang muka.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." Suara Hera akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian. Rodrick mendongak menatapnya, padahal kedua kakinya yang menjejak awan putih kastil Olimpus begitu menarik untuk dilihat. "_Kaulah_ yang harus menikahinya."

"Hah?"

"Jangan kaupikir aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau inginkan!" Suara Hera meninggi, mengejutkan Rodrick. "Kau pasti akan menyerahkannya pada entah siapapun di Dunia Bawah-mu sana, dan kalian akan menelantarkannya begitu saja!"

_Yah, kalau Greg yang menikahinya takkan jadi seperti itu._

"Bagaimana kalau Gregor—maksudku Thanatos, yang menikahinya?"

Hera seolah tersedak udara. "Dewa Kematian Damai itu? Yang kalau bersaing dengan Hermes selalu kalah?"

Rodrick ingin mengatakan bahwa Greg tidak selalu kalah, tapi merasa itu takkan ada gunanya. Kadang, di saat seperti ini, dia lupa kalau dirinya dan Greg seumur. Perawakan saudaranya yang kecil memang selalu bisa mengelabuinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Takkan mungkin Pasithea-ku dirawatnya!" ujarnya tandas. "Jadi, kau mau atau tidak? Dunia Bawah juga tidak ingin Troya menang, kau tahu."

"Iyakah?"

Kalau saja saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan Greg, dia pasti akan menyahut: _'Makanya jangan tidur terus kerjamu!'_, yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan debat kusir. Tapi Hera bukan saudaranya, dan hanya anggukan yang menjawabnya. "Kau akan sangat membantu kalau kau ingin Perang cepat usai."

"Kurasa banyak orang yang tidak tidur saat perang."

"Tentu saja, anak bodoh. Kau kan senang sekali mengetukkan dua tongkatmu itu setiap malam. Saudaramu itu juga pasti ingin memandu orang-orang yang mati damai, dan selama Perang kalian bakal banyak menganggur. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah." Rodrick menghela napas. Dia terlalu malas bahkan untuk menolak, dan lagipula dia sedang buru-buru. Apalagi dengan ini dia bisa membantu kemenangan Perang. Meski begitu, dia tidak ingin lagi bersembunyi dari kemarahan Zeus tanpa mendapat imbalan apa-apa seperti dulu. "Tapi aku harus yakin dulu kau takkan menyusahkanku lagi."

Senyum Hera mengembang, dan Rodrick tidak menyukainya. "Sebutkan saja apa maumu."

* * *

Hanya Greg yang pernah melihat Holly, sebutan mereka atas Pasithea, dan Rodrick masih berpikir-pikir apa yang membuat saudaranya yang kekanak-kanakan itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan sekarang Rodrick mengerti.

Hera membawanya ke luar istana, dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Rodrick tergoda untuk mengetukkan kedua tongkat yang selalu dibawanya di samping pedangnya, supaya semua mahkluk di sekitarnya tertidur, termasuk Hera, sehingga dia bisa pulang. Dia benar-benar tidak suka menunggu. Lebih baik tidur daripada menunggu, tapi sekarang sudah larut.

Tapi… setelah duduk diam dan menunggu, dia sadar bahwa tak ada yang ingin tidur sekarang. Suara peperangan terdengar keras dari bawah kakinya; seolah dia berada di tengah armada-armada yang berseteru dan bukan di istana Olimpus yang sepi. Dia sedang memainkan salah satu tongkatnya ketika melihat tiga sosok berjalan memasuki kebun di hadapannya.

Greg selalu berkata bahwa Holly adalah nama terunik sekaligus terindah yang ada di pikirannya; nama salah satu bunga dari seberang lautan yang didengarnya dari salah satu manusia yang pernah dipandunya. Dan sekarang Rodrick sadar betapa cocoknya panggilan itu.

Holly bertubuh tinggi langsing, dengan wajah kemerahan dan tawa manis, yang tidak pernah didengarnya sebelumnya. Rambut panjangnya terurai di sekeliling kepalanya seperti bingkai yang bercahaya, bahkan di kegelapan malam. Dia yang paling muda diantara saudara-saudaranya, dua orang gadis yang sayangnya tidak secantik dirinya. Rodrick mendapati dirinya terus menatap gadis itu, yang terus tersenyum dan tertawa sampai mereka bertiga lenyap dari pandangan.

"Wow."

Tak heran Greg menyukainya. Kasihan anak bodoh itu, semua sudah terlanjur.

* * *

Rodrick sengaja tidak memanggil Greg ketika dia mengumpulkan para penguasa Dunia Bawah untuk menjadi saksi atas janji Hera padanya. Hera harus bersumpah di depan mereka dan menyaksikan pernikahan keduanya. Sepanjang peristiwa itu, Holly berdiri di sampingnya, senyumnya kecil dan bagi Rodrick, dia tampak sangat cantik. Dia tidak banyak bicara, dan Rodrick pun tidak keberatan begitu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian.

"Mana Thanatos?" tanya Ibu padanya. "Sayang sekali dia harus melewatkan acara seperti ini!"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Jangan ada yang memberitahunya, bahkan Hol-Pasithea sekalipun."

"Kau ini," Ibu mengomel pelan, geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau kau tidak memaksa kami semua untuk merahasiakan kejadian sehebat ini pada saudaramu, pasti dia sudah tahu dari tadi. Untuk apa kejutan itu?"

Ibu sepertinya ingin menginterogasinya, dan Rodrick ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin saja diantara semua pasokan ceramahnya, Ibu punya nasihat untuknya. Tapi dia tahu ibunya takkan senang mendengarnya, dan Hera juga sedang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk Dunia Bawah. "Namanya juga kejutan, Bu. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu."

"Kalian dan dunia kalian," balas ibunya, meskipun tanpa nada memarahi. Dia memeluk putranya sebelum melangkah pergi bersama penguasa Dunia Bawah lainnya.

Sebelum Rodrick pergi ke Dunia Atas lagi, dia mengantarkan gadis cantik itu—istrinya—ke guanya. Greg ada di sana, seperti biasanya. Rodrick tahu dia akan ada di sana. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah ketika mata Holly membulat melihat saudaranya itu. Gadis itu sudah setuju untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari saudaranya yang tergila-gila padanya itu, dan Rodrick sadar mengapa dia bisa setuju secepat itu.

_Mereka sudah saling kenal._

"Rod—hei."

Jujur saja, Rodrick tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Yah… dia kan bukan dewa yang punya banyak pekerjaan, dan hampir seluruh waktunya dipakai untuk tidur. Mana sempat memikirkan yang lain. Dia hanya menatap Holly dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara Greg memecahkan kesunyian.

Rodrick tidak berbalik, tapi dia berhenti berjalan. "Bos Dewi Dari Atas Sana menungguku, Gregorios."

Dia mendengar saudaranya memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi dia malah berlari cepat sekali menuju Pintu, seolah supaya tidak dikejar.

_Diam, anak bodoh._

* * *

Sebenarnya lucu juga kalau dewa sekaliber Zeus sangat mudah ditidurkan.

Rodrick takkan mengakuinya keras-keras, namun Hera tampak sangat cantik saat itu. Dia wangi _ambrosia_, pakaiannya luar biasa, dan bunga-bunga apa itu yang disematkan di rambutnya? Yang pasti bukan _poppy_, karena Rodrick tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga Hera diabaikannya sampai mereka tiba di Gargarus.

"Kalian betul-betul suka tempat tinggi," komentarnya. Tempat ini, puncak Gunung Ida, bukan tempat yang menarik untuknya.

Hera mendelik, tapi tidak menanggapi. "Hypnos, tetap di sini," akhirnya dia berkata.

Rodrick menurut, dan Hera melemparkan kabut tebal padanya sehingga Zeus takkan bisa melihatnya. Dewi itu perlahan mendekati suaminya, dan Rodrick menonton dari jauh, kedua tongkatnya terpegang kuat, siap sedia.

Dia tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan kedua sejoli Olimpus itu, namun ketika Hera memeluk suaminya, dia mengangguk, memberikan isyarat. Rodrick balas mengangguk sembari mengangkat kedua tongkatnya dan mulai mengetuk ketukan irama yang khas, yang semakin lama semakin lambat. Ketukan khas Dewa Hypnos, yang selalu bisa mengantarkan siapapun ke alam mimpi.

_Tak-tak-tak-tak-tak...tak…tak…tak…_

Dan benarlah, tak lama kemudian. Menilik dari wajah puas Hera, dia berhasil. Rodrick ingin sekali tertawa, namun dia tahu dia tidak boleh mengambil resiko. Kalau Zeus bangun lagi, bisa lain ceritanya.

Sambil tertawa sepanjang jalan, menertawakan keberhasilannya menipu Bos Dewa Dari Dunia Atas, dia sadar malam sudah turun. Dia melihat ke bawah kakinya dan orang-orang masih saja berperang. Para Keres yang cantik jelita sedang sibuk di pinggir medan perang, menarik nyawa-nyawa keluar dari tubuh-tubuh berdarah yang sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi.

"Hypnos!" sapa salah satu dari mereka. Rodrick berhenti. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Keres itu, yang bernama Akhlys, merengut. Rodrick ingat Greg memanggilnya Pat sesuatu kalau membicarakannya dengan Rodrick, dan mereka berdua seringkali tidak akur. "Kau kurang ajar seperti biasanya! Sama saja seperti kembaranmu yang menyebalkan itu! Coba saja kalau Ibu mendengarmu!" serunya sambil melemparkan kabut hitam kematian di atas mata tentara yang akan mati.

"Lagipula kenapa kalian mengambil nyawa orang Troya?!"

"Kau ini sama bodohnya dengan Thanatos!" bentaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Memang susah berurusan dengan Pemandu orang mati damai! Dia itu terlalu sering mengantarkan orang mati tenang sampai tidak tahu kalau kita tidak memihak siapapun dalam perang ini!"

Rodrick tersentak seolah ditampar. Hera sudah menipunya, Hera sudah menipunya, Hera sudah membuatnya menikahi gadis yang tidak dicintainya, Hera sudah membuatnya menikahi gadis yang dicintai _saudaranya_.

_Hera sudah memanfaatkanku!_

"…ei! Hei! Hei, Hypnos!"

"A-apa?"

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau jadi mirip penghuni Dunia Lautan." Akhlys melemparkan lebih banyak kabut dan Keres lainnya menarik keluar nyawa-nyawa di belakangnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, Hypnos, percayalah, kenyataan tidak seburuk itu."

"Apanya?"

"Kita ini berurusan dengan kematian dan tidur, Hypnos. Kehidupan semua manusia pasti akan berakhir dan tergantung antara kami para Keres atau Thanatos yang akan menarik nyawa mereka keluar. Perang ini akan selesai, satu pihak akan menang—aku tidak peduli siapa—dan yang mati akan digantikan."

"Kita ini abadi, Pat-Akhlys." _Kehidupanku akan selamanya kacau._

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi? Ah, sudahlah. Pasti itu sebutan asing buatan kalian berdua. Anak-anak kembar memang begitu."

Rodrick tidak bisa tidak nyengir mendengarnya. "Kalian sungguh mempermasalahkan aku dan Gr-Thanatos. Sirikkah kalian?"

"Untuk apa? Saudaraku jauh lebih banyak." Akhlys melihat berkeliling dengan sombong, kepada para Keres yang sedang sibuk. Ketika dia berbicara lagi, nadanya memerintah. "Pergilah, Hypnos. Jangan pulang dulu sebelum kau tenang. Semoga ada yang bisa kautidurkan nanti, biar otakmu jalan sedikit!"

Rodrick menurut, dan dia berjalan pergi. Dia pergi ke pinggir laut dan menaiki sebuah kapal, berharap di sana dia bisa tidur tenang atau berpikir.

Yah… ternyata tidak juga. Kelihatannya para Penenun Takdir tidak ingin memberinya ketenangan saat ini.

"Hyp-Hypnos? Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Suara itu terdengar takut-takut, dan Rodrick hanya tertawa mencemooh sebelum berbalik. Pangeran muda yang memanggilnya itu gemuk dan rambutnya aneh; namun dia salah satu teman baik Greg dan Rodrick mengenalnya. Dia tampak seperti seorang prajurit yang konyol, sehingga Greg batal menamainya Roland, nama prajurit hebat dari seberang lautan, dan malah memanggilnya Rowley, yang kedengarannya sekonyol penampilannya. Rodrick tidak (ingin) tahu nama aslinya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini kapalku," jawab Rowley, berusaha berani. Rodrick langsung memelototinya, membuatnya mengkeret. "Ta-tapi tak apa, kau boleh tetap di sini. Kau takkan menidurkan pasukanku, kan?"

Rodrick hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, dan keduanya sibuk menatap laut, sampai Rowley berbicara lagi.

"Aku tahu arti nama panggilanmu." Terdengar kebanggaan dalam suaranya. "'Rodrick' itu nama dari negeri seberang laut. Artinya kemenangan."

"Bagus," jawab Rodrick sinis. Semua dimulai dari Rowley yang menguping pembicaraan sepasang dewa kembar itu. Untungnya Greg terlalu menyenanginya, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasib manusia ini sekarang. Baru sekali itu Rodrick melihat saudaranya menyetujui kompromi kematian dari seorang manusia.

"Dan 'Gregorios' artinya berhati-hati. Itu nama umum di sini."

Rodrick tidak menanggapi. 'Rodrick' itu nama karangan tukang kayu yang diantar Greg menuju Dunia Bawah, dan 'Gregorios' diambil dari anak lelaki yang rutin ditidurkan Rodrick. Nama-nama itu hanya sebatas bahasa rahasia mereka, dan siapa yang peduli apa artinya? _Meskipun kalau dijabarkan begini bagus juga kedengarannya._

Rowley mengerjap takut, tapi kemudian bicara lagi. "Kau tidak merasa begitu menang hari ini, Hypnos. Aku tahu tidak ada prajurit yang tidur pada saat seperti ini."

"Yah, kalau kau terjebak dalam situasi menyebalkan sepertiku untuk selamanya, kau jelas takkan merasa menang."

"Thanatos keras kepala dan menyebalkan," jawab Rowley, mengira kalau 'masalah abadi' Rodrick hanya sebatas pertengkaran antar saudara kembar. "Tapi itu takkan bertahan lama, aku yakin. Kalian akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami berdua." Rodrick tidak ingin berbicara lagi, apalagi dengan manusia konyol seperti Rowley. "Sampaikan saja pada dewa pertama yang kautemui, yang memihak Yunani seperti kau, bahwa Zeus sedang tidur karena Hera ingin kalian menang. Aku cuci tangan dari masalah Perang-perangan ini."

Mata Rowley menjadi sebulat wajahnya. "Jangan bilang…"

"Bawel," sergah Rodrick, kemudian terbang meninggalkannya.

* * *

_"…takdir buruk tertenun untuk mereka, karena seorang dewi muda yang cantik jelita dari Dunia Atas…"_

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus, Hypnos."

Rodrick mengangkat kepala dan menatap istrinya yang menyambutnya di mulut gua. Dia hanya meninggalkannya selama beberapa hari, dan dia sudah berubah. Wajahnya tidak secantik dulu; pucat dan lelah. Namun matanya lebih bercahaya dari hari pernikahan mereka, dan Rodrick sadar itu bukan karena dirinya. "Kau mencintainya?"

Holly menatap lantai gua, dan Rodrick mengerti. "Kami sudah sering bertemu, dulu… aku menerimamu karena aku tahu kau saudaranya," gumam gadis itu akhirnya. "Tapi ibuku… Hypnos, dia dewi pernikahan. Kau tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya kalau ada yang melanggar janji pernikahan. Apalagi aku anaknya—"

"Pasithea," selanya. "Kau dewi halusinasi, dan di kaki kita mengalir sungai Lethe. Sungai Penghapus Ingatan. Kau mungkin takkan pernah mendengar ini lagi dariku… tapi aku punya rencana." _Sial, aku mulai terdengar seperti Greg._

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendapati diri mereka dalam gua Greg, dengan si pemilik tertidur pulas. Rodrick memasukkan kedua tongkatnya ke dalam saku, dan dilihatnya tangan Holly yang sedang memegang cawan gemetar. Dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat air mata mengalir di mata gadis itu, yang kemudian berlutut dan meminumkan air sungai Lethe pada saudaranya.

_Anak bodoh. Terlalu kekanakan untuk mencintai seseorang, kata Bos Dewi brengsek itu._

Rodrick berlutut di samping saudaranya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Holly terisak dan berlari keluar ketika Greg membuka mata. "Kau ngapain di sini, Rodrick?"

"Bantu aku memikirkan nama panggilan yang bagus untuk istriku."

Greg duduk tegak, sayapnya berkibas-kibas tanda semangat. "Kapan kau menikah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, belum. Kau tidur terus gara-gara menganggur selama Perang." Rodrick mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah, bantu aku berpikir."

Greg merengut sedikit, agak kesal karena tidak dibangunkan waktu Rodrick menikah, tapi kemudian berbicara juga. "Aku akan mengusulkan Holly, kalau saja dia tidak menolakku mentah-mentah. Aku bahkan tak lagi ingat wajahnya sekarang," sahutnya tak peduli. Rodrick merasakan kebanggan yang aneh menyelimuti dirinya. _Rencanaku berhasil, halusinasinya bekerja_. "Ada satu nama lagi, yang sama indahnya, juga dari negeri seberang lautan. Kata orang yang kupandu dulu, itu juga nama bunga."

Dia membisikkan nama itu pada Rodrick, yang kemudian nyengir. "Aneh, tapi lumayan bagus."

"Iya, kan?"

Dan ketika Rodrick kembali ke guanya, dilihatnya istrinya, Pasithea, berlutut di tengah ruangan dengan mata nanar dan kedua tangan memegangi wajah. Cawan kosong berdiri tegak di samping aliran sungai Lethe. "Hypnos," panggilnya. "Siapakah aku ini?"

Di saat itulah Rodrick merasa benci sekali akan keadaan. Dia tahu dia bisa saja mencintai gadis ini di kemudian hari, namun hanya dialah yang mengetahui masa lalunya dengan saudaranya, dan dia tahu itu takkan menyakiti siapapun kecuali dirinya. _Sial, aku butuh tidur._

"Namamu Pasithea, putri Hera, dewi halusinasi, istriku…" Suaranya mengecil menjadi tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan yang bahkan tak terdengar oleh dewi muda di hadapannya itu.

"…dan aku mungkin akan memanggilmu Heather."

* * *

_"Hidup dalam kebohongan membuat salah satu dari mereka muak. Kebencian pada keadaan diarahkannya pada saudaranya, dan dia bersumpah. Bersumpah atas jiwa mereka… bahwa mereka akan kembali lagi menjadi sepasang saudara yang saling membenci…"_

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

_Tak…tak…tak…BRANG!_

Aku terlonjak dari ranjang. Beginilah susahnya punya abang pemain drum di band metal. Ketukan tongkat drumnya selalu mengawali hari tanpa ketenangan di rumah ini. Ironis karena abangku dulu sering memukulkan kedua tongkatnya—waktu dia belum punya drum, dia memang punya tongkatnya duluan—dan aku biasanya bakal ketiduran.

"Greg! Gregory Heffley, turun sekarang juga!"

Itu Ibu, dan dia sedang sibuk memanggilku. Kalau aku tidak bangun sekarang, dia pasti akan menceramahiku sepanjang sarapan. Padahal hari ini libur, dan yang kuinginkan hanya bersarang di tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Yah… dengan abangku sibuk menggebuk drumnya di bawah sana, kemungkinan aku bisa tidur juga tipis.

"Iya, sebentar!"

Sebelum aku mencapai pintu, benda itu sudah menjeblak terbuka. "Hei, bocah!"

Aku nyaris terlempar ke lantai ketika melihat abangku berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu. "Apa sih, Rodrick?"

"Ibu harus menyuruhku berhenti latihan untuk membangunkanmu!" Dia tampak seolah akan melempariku dengan tongkat drumnya. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa bangun sendiri, apa?!"

"Iya, iya, aku bangun." Aku berjalan melewatinya ke luar, namun tangannya mendadak mencengkeram bahuku. "Aduh!"

"Heh, dengar, ya," desisnya. "Kalau kau nekat masuk kamarku seperti kemarin, dan membiarkan temanmu si bayi kuda nil itu memeluk kakiku seperti tentara berani mati begitu, tamat riwayatmu." Dia memukul kepalaku keras-keras dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kadang aku bingung kenapa dia membenciku sedemikian rupa. Kurasa dia sudah membenciku sejak aku dilahirkan.

Mungkin karena kami menyukai dua cewek yang mirip? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Holly Hills dan kakaknya Heather bagai pinang dibelah dua, tapi itu kan bukan alasan dia untuk membenciku. Dia seram sekali kadang-kadang, dengan potongan khas Abang Penindas, apalagi dengan _eyeliner_ hitam melingkar di bawah matanya itu.

Tapi bisa dibilang, Rodrick abang yang sangat aneh. Aku pernah terbangun jam dua pagi dan melihatnya berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku seperti hantu. Aku baru akan memanggilnya ketika kudengar dia menggumam-gumam sendiri. Dia berkata sesuatu seperti 'hidup ini tidak adil', 'keadaan yang begitu jahat', dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mungkin dia iri padaku, tapi aku tidak berani bertanya. Lagipula—

"GREG HEFFLEY!"

Teriakan Ibu membuyarkan semua lamunanku. "Iya, sebentar!"

Yah, aku bisa memikirkan soal itu nanti. Sebelumnya, kurasa akan ada ceramah panjang menungguku di ruang makan.

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Inilah yang terjadi ketika mencampurkan Greek Myth dan The Long Haul. Sori kalau agak absurd, maklum pengaruh UAS. Both AU dari sisi Greek Myth dan DoaWK juga. Awalnya mau buat Warui Koto Shitai lagi, tapi… #terhenyak

Dan btw, in case ini nggak bisa ketebak, Souzana itu variasi Yunani dari Susan, dan 'negeri seberang laut' itu mengacu pada rumpun Germanik (Inggris dkk), bukan Latin.

Hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
